


Kissing Boys

by abundantlyqueer



Series: Kissing Boys [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-25
Updated: 2003-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abundantlyqueer/pseuds/abundantlyqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"An actor should be able to emote a kiss with anyone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Inexplicably, Dom appears to be straight in this story. I cannot imagine where that came from ...

  
"You would fuckin' not," Dom crows, putting his drink down hard enough to slop a little onto the scarred wooden table at the back of the dimly lit bar.  
"Sure I would, if it was in the script," Orli shrugs. "Not even an issue, man -- I'm an actor."  
"Yeh're full'ah shit is what yeh are," Billy says over the rim of his glass.  
Orli shrugs again, implacable.  
"Prove it," Dom challenges.  
"Okay. Come here," Orli beckons, setting his beer bottle down.  
"Not on me," Dom howls, exploding into dismayed laughter.  
Orli grins.  
"So I've got the balls to do it, and you don't even have the balls to take it. Game over, man. Game so completely over."  
"Yeh're so full'ah shit," Billy repeats.  
"Show me who an' I'll show you how," Orli says confidently.  
"Don't even look at me, you freak," Sean growls as Dom's glance sweeps appraisingly over the others sitting at the table. "I'm a married man."  
"Okay, okay, do Lijah," Dom cries, and Orli obediently wipes the back of his hand across his mouth and shifts in his chair to face Elijah, who's sitting next to him.  
"What? No way," Elijah yells in horrified protest, though his huge blue eyes are snapping sparks of nervous excitement.  
"Chicken," Orli murmurs, already leaning in and draping one arm around Elijah's neck, drawing him closer.  
Elijah throws a comic glance of panicked appeal to the others, but Dom shakes his head resolutely.  
"You're the one who always says a professional does whatever it takes to get the shot, Lijah," he says severely.  
Elijah, his fine dark brows twisting anxiously, looks back at Orli and makes some sketchy gesture of resistance that doesn't involve any actual contact between his hands and Orli, then completely freezes as Orli's head tips to one side and Orli's parted lips fit accurately onto Elijah's mouth. There's a collective whoop and cheer, and Billy makes a crass noise, but Elijah's suddenly alone with Orli in a deep well of silence, where the only sounds are the frantic pounding of Elijah's own heart and the minute wet click of Orli's tongue sliding into Elijah's mouth.  
Elijah feels the cool graze of Orli's fingertips on the tender skin just below the corner of his jaw, and Orli's long fingers mold around the column of Elijah's throat, just firmly enough to thicken the breath scouring in and out of Elijah's lungs. Elijah whimpers into the deep soft furnace of Orli's mouth, and becomes distantly aware of his own fingers clenching down tight on the worn-thin cotton of Orli's tee shirt, and on the warm hard flesh beneath. Orli stirs, a long deliberate shift of his torso against Elijah's hands that rolls through Elijah with the same profoundly restrained power as a slow-swell wave lifting his surf board. Elijah, eyes squeezed tight shut, feels his own body arch helplessly toward Orli's.  
Orli breaks the kiss, and everything's sudden and cold and bright for a second.  
"Nice work man," Orli nods appreciatively, while Elijah gulps down mouthfuls of air and tries to steady the hectic shaking inside his chest.  
"That was fuckin' hot," Dom marvels, sounding both appalled and elated at the discovery.  
"You're a hell of an actor Lij," Sean beams.  
"An' yeh're fuckin' insane," Billy tells Orli.  
Orli bows his head graciously, acknowledging the remark as the compliment it's meant to be.  
"Not even an issue man," he husks, retrieving his beer bottle. "An actor should be able to emote a kiss with anyone."  
"Well the flippin' Oscar goes to you two, then," Dom laughs, slapping Orli's shoulder in slightly shaken admiration.  
"Yeah, well, I owe it all to my leading lady here," Orli smirks, shooting Elijah a sidelong glance.  
Elijah knows he's supposed to say something funny, something foul-mouthed, something that will reestablish them all as perfectly normal red-blooded males. There's a long pause, while everyone waits in dawning discomfort for Elijah to find his line, but Elijah has suddenly converted to Viggo's school of acting. He doesn't feel right saying the line, so he doesn't; he just sits there, letting the glitter in his eyes and the flush on his cheeks and the slowly growing smile curling his lips do the talking for him.


End file.
